kita yang ditenggelamkan dusta
by winkiesempress
Summary: "Aku tidak mencintaimu." Dan mereka tahu mereka sama-sama ditenggelamkan oleh dusta. Dell, Momo. (buat kindovvf dari winkiesempress yang tidak tahu diri)


Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media, Yamaha, Internet, etc.

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

Hai nggy ehe /slap

Alur loncat-loncat tidak kronologis. Semoga bisa diterima :'D

* * *

 **kita yang ditenggelamkan dusta**

by winkiesempress

* * *

 _Aku tidak mencintaimu_ , begitu tukas Dell berulang-ulang. Suara Dell tak pernah bergetar saat menyuarakannya. Momo tak mendengar hesitansi apa pun menyelip, namun secara visual ia menangkapnya melekat di mata merah Dell. Keraguan yang seakan ditusukkan dalam-dalam pada tatapan itu. Momo melihat pupil serupa darah Dell bergerak-gerak gelisah, selagi bibirnya sibuk melafalkan afirmasi yang lebih menyerupai sugesti, lalu ada gurat melankolis mengambang pada lensa netra.

Momo mengangguk saja, berkata _aku juga tidak mencintaimu_ , kemudian mereka berdua tersenyum. (Berpura-pura) lega. Tapi mereka masih membiarkan jemari mereka saling terjalin, bertukar kecupan-kecupan singkat di dahi dan pipi, kemudian mengulang deklarasi yang sama.

 _Aku tidak mencintaimu_.

Momo tak pernah berniat mengubah apa pun, tak pernah berusaha menghapus kata _tidak,_ tak pernah berusaha membuat Dell menarik dagunya dan bibir mereka bertemu; tidak pernah. Lagi pula Dell punya Haku dan Momo punya Gumiya—cukup sebutkan nama mereka dalam benak dan secara ajaib akan ada ngarai terbentang di antara mereka. Jurang-jurang yang terbentuk dari kata-kata _aku tidak mencintaimu_ , dari Dell yang berpaling tiap kali lampu jalan berkaca pada _lipgloss_ merah muda Momo, dari Momo yang memilih untuk mengikuti alur.

 _Aku tidak mencintaimu._

* * *

Sampai suatu hari, Dell mati.

* * *

Terkadang Momo masih merasa bibir Dell yang mengecup dahinya di bandara selepas ia pulang dari berkuliah di Inggris. Terkadang Momo masih merasa tangan Dell yang merengkuh tubuh rampingnya sambil merapalkan kalimat _aku (tidak) merindukanmu, aku (tidak pernah) merindukanmu_ —kadang Momo masih merasa sosok Dell bersembunyi di dalam figur berambut zamrud yang bertitel kekasih sahnya. Bahkan sebelum Dell mati pun, perasaan Momo sudah demikian. Kian mengental sejak Dell yang nyata tak pernah menyentuhnya lagi.

* * *

Yang menemukan jasad Dell adalah penjaga sekolah yang selalu datang paling pagi. Dell mengenakan jaket yang kerap ia lingkarkan pada tubuh Momo saat cuaca terlampau dingin. Tubuh tak bernyawa itu nyaris terkubur salju, menyisakan helai-helai perak yang mencuat dan membuat pria paruh baya itu curiga. Karena jeritan refleksnya, beberapa orang yang kebetulan datang pun berkerumun, sebagian memanggil polisi, sebagian kembali lari ketakutan, sebagian terduduk dan menangis tersedu-sedu.

Momo termasuk yang terlambat tahu. Ia selalu dilanda kemalasan berlebih tiap kali salju turun dan kewajiban pergi ke sekolah masih membebaninya. Momo datang paling akhir, saat kelasnya sudah begitu ricuh, saat bangku yang kosong tinggal milik Momo dan milik Dell. Momo dan Dell tak pernah terlihat dekat (kecuali jika ada yang memergoki mereka berpeluk-pelukan di samping lampu taman, beruntungnya tidak pernah ada), sehingga tidak ada yang berinisiatif memeluk Momo erat-erat dan mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat penguat.

Momo tak berkata apa-apa saat Gumi menunjukkan foto (yang entah siapa tega memotretnya) wajah Dell yang tak lagi bernyawa. Momo tak mengatakan apa-apa saat foto setengah blur itu berada tepat di depan wajahnya, sementara Gumi heboh menjelaskan ini-itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Gumi pernah menyukai Dell, tapi itu detail tidak penting.

Momo tetap diam sampai akhirnya air mata meleleh tak terkendali di pertengahan hari.

* * *

Mereka sama-sama menikmati menjadi pendusta, sampai-sampai kematian Dell sendiri dianggap dusta oleh Momo.

Tiap kali salju turun dan Momo tak sengaja menyaksikan gundukan salju di suatu tempat, secara otomatis dalam kepalanya terputar _jangan-jangan ada jenazah di sana_. Bahkan saat ia menikmati cokelat panas bersama Gumiya, matanya menerawang melewati kaca berembun dan terhenti pada tumpukan salju yang seperseribu bagiannya sesekali ditiup angin.

Momo lupa berapa lama waktu terlewat sejak kematian Dell, namun ia masih merasa Dell akan datang jika ia menunggu di samping lampu taman. Dell akan melingkarkan tangan di pinggang Momo sembari mengingatkan bahwa ia tak mencintai Momo. Hingga saat ini, jika ruang memorinya memaksa untuk mencabut satu saja kenangan tentang Dell, Momo masih berusaha membisikkan _tapi aku tidak mencintaimu._

 _Lantas, kalau aku tidak mencintaimu, kenapa sampai sekarang aku masih begini?_

* * *

Dalam foto itu, Dell terlihat begitu berduka. Dan Momo yakin Haku tak mengerti.

Meski kabur, Momo tahu benar ada polesan nestapa yang begitu kentara di wajah matinya, hingga Momo merasa ada air mata yang membeku di pipinya yang pucat dan tersapu salju. Kematian Dell menjadi misteri selama beberapa hari. Kesimpulan akhir berkata Dell bunuh diri dengan menjatuhkan tubuhnya dari atap sekolah, tertimbun hujan salju semalaman.

Momo mendengar kasak-kusuk dari kelas di kanan kiri; tentang Dell yang selalu terlihat ceria, tentang Dell yang selalu tertawa, tentang Dell yang terlihat hidup bebas tanpa memiliki beban—jadi bagaimana bisa Dell bunuh diri? Lalu ada Haku dan komplotan populernya. Terkadang Momo melihat Haku menangis di bawah pohon, sementara teman-temannya memeluk Haku.

Momo mendengar jelas; _Dell mencintaimu sampai akhir, Haku. Kau satu-satunya gadis di hati Dell sampai ujung hidupnya._ Lalu Haku akan menangis semakin keras, berkata ia bersyukur memiliki Dell, bersyukur pernah dicintai Dell, meski ia tak pernah tahu mengapa Dell bunuh diri.

Refleks, Momo menyentuh pipinya, kemudian dahinya, kemudian berusaha melepaskan sensasi tangan fana yang memeluk pinggangnya.

 _Ya, ya, Haku benar,_ pikirnya. _Dell kan, tidak pernah mencintaiku._

* * *

Satu kali, Momo bertanya, apakah Dell pernah mencium Haku tepat di bibir.

Dell tertawa hambar, berkata _tentu saja_ dengan nada bangga yang dibuat-buat. Saat itu mereka diam-diam bertemu di kafe yang sepi. Menyewa tempat duduk di pojok ruangan yang nyaris tak terlihat dan tak akan menjadi pusat atensi. Momo ikut tersenyum seiring dengan tawa Dell, melahap seiris kue stroberi yang entah mengapa mendadak terasa pahit.

Dell bertanya balik apakah Gumiya pernah mencium Momo, dan Momo menggeleng jujur.

 _Simpan itu untuk pernikahan nanti_ , demikian jawaban Momo hari itu. Dan ia ragu kepada siapa harapan ciuman pertamanya ia gantungkan.

Pada Gumiya, kekasih yang dipilihkan orang tuanya, barangkali?

 _Kalau Dell tidak mungkin. Toh, aku tidak mencintainya. Dan dia tidak mencintaiku._

* * *

 _Aku tidak mencintaimu._

Satu kecupan dingin di pipi Momo, beberapa detik mata mereka berjumpa, dan Momo mulai menilai Dell berbohong—

* * *

 _Jadi kenapa kau tidak memutuskan Haku dan menembakku saja, Dell sialan._

Mana mungkin Momo mengutarakan itu? Lagi pula orang tuanya benar-benar menyusun segalanya mengenai ia dan Gumiya dengan begitu detail.

 _Ah, Dell. Karena itu kah?_

* * *

Dell tak pernah mengutarakan apa pun soal ingin mati, namun terkadang Momo merasa ada kehampaan dalam tiap ucapan Dell, ada kekosongan yang tak mampu Momo isi dengan apa pun. Dell tak pernah menceritakan apa pun soal harapan, soal masa depan, soal rencana-rencana di waktu yang akan datang. Sekalipun Momo pernah mengoceh soal betapa inginnya ia kuliah di luar negeri dan menjadi _patissier_ yang namanya akan mengguncang dunia. Dell hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman disertai doa-doa tulus untuk Momo, tapi tak pernah ada kisah soal masa depan Dell.

Momo kira Dell hanya tipe yang membiarkan hidupnya mengikuti arus, pasrah akan segalanya karena barangkali yakin Tuhan telah mengatur segalanya. Meski kadang Momo tidak yakin Dell adalah tipe sereligius itu, entahlah. Momo tak pernah berpikiran negatif. Toh selama ini ia melihat Delll hidup baik-baik saja, normal-normal saja (kecuali jika hubungan _aku-tidak-mencintaimu_ mereka dihitung sebagai sesuatu yang tidak baik dan tidak normal).

Tapi pada satu waktu Dell mendatanginya di tengah hujan musim gugur, kuyup dan lupa membawa payung. Sejatinya mereka hanya tak sengaja bertemu di bawah _momiji_ yang menggugurkan daun-daunnya. Tiba-tiba Dell memeluk Momo erat-erat, hingga payung di genggaman nyaris terbang bersama bayu. Momo tak mengerti sampai Dell berbisik di telinga Momo. Napas Dell yang harusnya hangat terasa beku di telinga.

 _Hari ini ibuku meninggal_ , itu saja yang ia katakan. Lalu ada isakan yang tak pernah bisa Momo lupakan.

Momo tak pernah tahu bahwa ada sisi serapuh ini dalam sosok Dell.

* * *

Gumiya pernah menatapnya dalam-dalam, menggenggam tangan Momo erat-erat hingga cincin mereka bergesekan, dan hati Momo teriris. Ia tak pernah menginginkan cincin pertunangan itu. Hatinya kosong saat semua hadirin bertepuk tangan—hingga ada yang melepas air mata haru seolah ini adalah pernikahan—saat Gumiya memasangkan cincin itu pada jari manisnya. Tak ada rasa haru yang Momo rasakan. Kalaupun ada air mata yang mengalir, itu pun karena Momo ingin berlari jauh-jauh dari tempat ini, barangkali mengguncang batu nisan Dell dan memakinya agar hidup lagi.

 _Kenapa? Aku 'kan tidak mencintainya._

 _Terima kasih_ , Gumiya mengatakan itu berkali-kali dan Momo tidak peduli untuk menghitung. Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, Momo hanya mengerlingkan mata sambil memaksakan senyum, bertanya _untuk apa._ Gumiya akan memberi variasi jawaban, mulai dari _terima kasih atas syal hadiah darimu_ sampai _terima kasih sudah ada untukku_.

Kali ini jawaban Gumiya adalah _terima kasih sudah memberiku waktu-waktu terbaik dalam hidup_.

Momo menatapnya tak mengerti, mengapa jawaban Gumiya kali ini terlampau dalam, karena mulanya Momo menyangka Gumiya akan mengatakan _terima kasih sudah tidak datang terlambat_. Gumiya begitu menyukai kata-kata _terima kasih_ sampai hal kecil pun tak luput ia apresiasi, dan Momo tidak mengerti.

 _Terima kasih sudah memberiku pelukan terbaik,_ Gumiya melanjutkan. Rangkaian kalimatnya berlanjut dengan _kecupan dahi terbaik, tatapan terbaik, kehangatan terbaik_ , dan setiap rinciannya menyayat hati Momo. Gumiya seharusnya mengatakan ini pada orang lain. Gumiya seharusnya mengatakan ini pada seseorang yang lebih pantas. Di luar sana banyak gadis yang lebih pantas mendapat calon pewaris perusahaan kaya seperti Gumiya. Bahkan di mata Momo, Gumiya sudah pantas bersanding dengan wajah-wajah ayu yang kerap berlalu-lalang di televisi. Bukan Momo. Sama sekali bukan dirinya.

Momo tak mengerti mengapa Gumiya begitu bahagia berada bersamanya. Mengapa Gumiya begitu mencintainya. _Mengapa Gumiya berpikir Momo juga sama mencintainya._

 _Jadi mengapa jawaban Gumiya terlalu dalam kali ini?_

Momo melirik titik cahaya yang jatuh pada cincinnya. Lalu senyum Gumiya yang berseri-seri. Ah, benar. Seminggu lagi mereka akan menikah.

* * *

Belakangan setelah kejadian pelukan tiba-tiba dari Dell di bawah hujan musim gugur, Dell bercerita sepatah-sepatah. Tak lengkap, tak kronologis. Cerita Dell kadang menyelip sepotong di antara candaan-candaan mereka, lalu Dell berkata _lupakan_ dan memaksa Momo mengganti topik. Beberapa hari setelahnya sekeping cerita keluar lagi, seolah tak sengaja, dan lagi-lagi Dell berkata _lupakan._ Momo harus menyusun kepingan-kepingan _puzzle_ terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya memahami semuanya.

Saat Momo menarik konklusi, ia mengerti adik perempuan Dell mati bunuh diri. Terjun dari jembatan penyeberangan dan tubuhnya hancur digilas truk raksasa. Masalahnya apa, Dell tidak memberi tahu dan Momo tidak mencari tahu. Ibunya menjadi sakit-sakitan dan pada akhirnya menyusul sang putri. Ayahnya sudah pergi entah ke mana sebelum adik perempuan Dell mengakhiri hayat.

Momo ingin berkata, _Dell, kau tidak sendirian, ada aku, ada aku untukmu._ Tapi telepon dari Haku memotong kalimat yang sudah siap menggantung di ujung lidah, dan tangan Dell yang semula ada di genggaman Momo terlepas. Jam berikutnya Momo menyaksikan Dell tertawa bersama Haku. Tertawa lepas seolah semuanya hanya mimpi buruk atau imajinasi Momo belaka.

Maka Momo mengurungkan diri, memilih untuk mundur, _barangkali Haku lebih pandai membuatnya bahagia._

* * *

 _Mengapa Dell bunuh diri, padahal hidupnya dipenuhi kebahagiaan? Kapten basket kebanggaan sekolah, prestasi menumpuk hingga piala-piala atas nama Dell sudah malas kuhitung. Populer, banyak teman. Untuk apa dia bunuh diri?_

Momo mendengar kalimat itu diucapkan Haku dan kawan-kawannya, dan Momo tahu Haku tak pernah mengerti apa-apa.

 _Kenapa kalian tidak ikut mati saja_ , betapa inginnya Momo meneriakkan itu di wajah mereka.

* * *

 _Aku tidak mencintaimu_.

Terakhir kalinya Dell mengucapkan itu adalah beberapa jam sebelum ia mati, di depan pohon natal yang berkelip-kelip dan wajahnya setengah tersembunyi di balik syal. Momo tidak tahu mengapa ia menuruti Dell untuk bertemu di tengah kota, sementara potensi untuk ketahuan dan gosip _Dell dan Momo berselingkuh_ akan menyebar dengan luas. Momo tidak tahu mengapa Dell memutuskan untuk menghabiskan malam natal bersamanya (yang kemudian ia sadari bahwa Dell telah memutuskan itu adalah malam natal terakhirnya).

Dan saat itu Dell menurunkan syalnya, mencium Momo tepat di bibir, membisikkan kata-kata _aku tidak mencintaimu._ Momo tak sempat menjawab apa-apa saat Dell melepaskan kecupan singkatnya, menambahkan kata _seharusnya_ , lalu pergi ditelan guguran salju. Meninggalkan Momo yang terpaku.

Momo selalu menginginkan ciuman pertamanya adalah di altar pernikahan. Dengan orang yang ia inginkan. Karena ia tahu akan ada ciuman yang terasa manis, ada ciuman yang terlampau pahit hingga merasakan sensasi fananya pun dia tak akan sudi.

Malam itu, Momo mendapatkan tipe ciuman yang kedua.

(Dan esok harinya, Dell mati).

* * *

Barangkali ini adalah terakhir kalinya Momo meletakkan bunga di depan batu nisan Dell. Setelah ini pesawat akan membawanya terbang ke benua lain, menjalani hidup sebagai Nakajima Momo, dan Momo berharap perasaannya ikut tertinggal bersama bunga yang ia tinggalkan.

Dan barangkali, ini juga akan menjadi terakhir kalinya Momo berdusta.

 _Aku tidak mencintaimu_ , Momo berbisik pada angin, pada gesekan ranting-ranting yang menjatuhkan salju, pada langit kelabu yang menangis. Menit berikutnya Momo menelan ludah. Memutuskan untuk mengakhiri segala dustanya dengan kejujuran terakhir.

 _Aku pernah mencintaimu. Atau, entahlah. Aku mencintaimu._

 _(dan aku tahu kau juga begitu)._

 ** _end_**

* * *

eum. hai nggi, aku tau ini ampas banget ehe. aku tau masih bagusan kadoku tahun lalu, asli /pede /biarin

tahun lalu momo yang anu, sekarang dell yang anu, adil kan :'D tahun depan dua-duanya yang anu. yey /dijejelinpyyyq/

intinya maaf telat dan malah ngasih ampas :'D


End file.
